


Mutual Understanding

by haruka



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: loonatics unleashed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rev and Slam have something in common besides being Loonatics.</p>
<p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understanding

Mutual Understanding (Loonatics Unleashed)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Rev Runner glanced toward his teammate Slam as he described a recent event that occurred during a Loonatics mission to Danger Duck. Typically, Duck was exercising his dry and not-always-funny wit at Slam’s expense. It wasn’t that Duck didn’t like Slam or consider him a valuable member of the team, it was simply that the way Slam spoke, with half of his words garbled and unintelligible, he made for easy teasing by others.

Rev couldn’t always understand everything that Slam said, either, and who knows? Maybe the Tasmanian Devil wasn’t really saying anything at all – it might have been something particular to his own kind. Maybe preceding his real words with a mishmash of incoherent babbling was commonplace in their part of the world.

He could understand that if it was the case. It wasn’t like HE was always understood, either, and he always spoke very clearly and concisely. The problem was, he did so at a speed that normal people couldn’t always keep up with.

Duck left the room and Rev zipped over to stand beside Slam. “Hey-Slam-buddy-do-you-mind-if-I-ask-you-something?”

The large Loonatic looked at him, puzzled. “Blrglartyworgklf okay.”

“Have-you-always-gotten-a-lot-of-grief-for-the-way-you-talk-I-mean-doesn’t-it-frustrate-you-when-other-people-can’t-always-understand-what-you-say-or-is-it-just-a-matter-of-not-really-saying-anything-important-that-can’t-be-understood?”

Slam’s curious expression took on an added look of confusion. “Gryglahryrioblu can’t understand me?”

“Well-not-exactly-I-mean-half-of-it-at-least-the-part-where-you-asked-if-I-could-understand-you.”

Slam shrugged. “Kliblrglfrytglot no worries.”

Rev gave a frustrated sigh. “That-doesn’t-exactly-answer-my-question –“ He stopped himself. “On-the-other-hand-maybe-it-does.”

Slam patted his back, causing him to stumble. “Troblryblrghiwup I understand you.”

“That’s-good-so-if-nothing-else-we-can-understand-each-other-although-I-still-don’t-know-if-everything-you-say-is-actually-something-you-want-people-to-follow.”

He received a knowing wink in reply. “Prulglarpthemengrk maybe, maybe not.”

Rev grinned. Maybe it wasn’t so important if everyone understood everything that came out of Slam’s mouth or even his own. Where good comrades were concerned, the gist and the feeling behind it was what really mattered.

\--

Word prompt - Garble

(2007)

Loonatics Unleashed belongs to Warner Bros.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
